


I Wanna Be Yours

by NNishinxya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Bisexual Semi Eita, Bisexual Sugawara Koushi, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottom Tendou Satori, Clingy Sakusa, Cuddles, Date Night, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Most everyone is rich, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Smut, Switch Semi Eita, Switch Shirabu Kenjirou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, bisexual tendou satori, bottom suna rintarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: Miya Atsumu. 21. Bisexual mess. Crushing on the new hire.Sakusa Kiyoomi. 21. Gay mess. New hire.What do you do when you have a love crisis?You collect your group of rich bisexuals to help you get railed by the man of your dreams that just so happened to be a new hire at your family's clothing line. Of course, there will be some ups and downs in the process, but it will all be worth it in the very end.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 23





	1. Crawlin' back to you

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi.  _

_ The new trainee at Gen Zidol, the largest family-owned fashion company for Gen Z kids. _

_ Miya Atsumu. _

_ One of the sons who has a crush on the new trainee. _

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**May 4th. 2020. Beverly Hills, California.**

It was windy with clear skies. Perfect day to go bang on your rich best friend's door. "Oikawa! Open the door!" Miya Atsumu groaned as he called for his best friend for the hundredth time. "What! What is the problem?!" The brunette threw the door open, still in his silky PJs. "Finally! Sleeping beauty decided to wake up!" Atsumu huffed and folded his arms. "Whatever. What do you want?" Oikawa asked as he walked back into his large bedroom. "We have a crisis" Atsumu sat on the floating egg chair in the room. "Oh god. What type" Oikawa flopped back onto his bed. "Love crisis" "HUH?" The brunette shot up so quick it made Atsumu flinch. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Oikawa practically teleported into his closet to change. "I tried to!" The blond narrowed his eyes. Oikawa came back into the room fixing his hair and applying lipgloss. "Well, we need to hurry!" He urged the male up. "Hurry to where?" Atsumu ran out the door with Oikawa, who had thrown on a light blue crop and white skirt. "Bye, daddy!" Oikawa called to his father as they hopped into his car. "Okay! So~ What's his name?~" Oikawa asked once he pulled out the gated house and onto the street. "Kiyoomi Sakusa" Atsumu answered as he connected his phone to the car's Bluetooth. "Is he cute?" Oikawa giggled. "duh! Why wouldn't he be?" The blond rolled his eyes jokingly. "Just asking!" Oikawa laughed as he turned into a wealthy neighborhood like his. He drove another mile before parking in the drive-way of a large house. "He's totally my type" Atsumu closed his eyes as Sakusa ran through his mind. Oikawa was about to say something when loud laughter sounded throughout. "HEY BITCHESS!" Sugawara jumped into the back of the car, Tendou following suit. "Why so loud?" Atsumu rolled his eyes. "Because I know someone is _madly_ in love!~" He giggled. "So who is it!" Tendou propped his feet on the back of the blond's chair and ran his fingers through his red hair that was blowing in the wind. "He's a new hire at the job" Atsumu sighed. "I gotta call SemiSemi" Tendou disconnected Atsumu's phone from the Bluetooth and connected his own. 

"H-hello?" A shaky voice answered. "Are you having sex?" Oikawa rolled his eyes, even though Semi couldn't see. "It's n-not my fault you called during m-y dick appointment" The greyette moaned. "I think we might just have to call you back" Sugawara cringed as a particularly loud moan sounded out through the car. Oikawa clicked the hang-up button and they sat in silence, the only noise being the sound of the cars passing by the road. Atsumu's phone went off suddenly and when Oikawa noticed a bright pink rise to his cheeks, he immediately put the roof back on his car to hear everything. Atsumu connected to Bluetooth and shushed everyone. "Hey" A deep voice echoed through the car. "lord have mercy" Oikawa whispered under his breath. "Is everything okay, Omi?" Atsumu fanned himself, trying not to let his voice crack. "Um. What do I do if I mess up a custom order?" His voice sounded worried. "How far are you along?" The blond exhaled. Sakusa was quiet. "Okay. Umm. Just tell someone on a higher level. They'll help you" Atsumu said in a light tone. "Alright. Thanks" He said before the call ended. The silence returned. "HIS VOICE" Tendou's voice broke the silence. Oikawa pulled to a stoplight and hit his head on the steering wheel. He put the roof down and exhaled harshly. "His voice is literally so hot" Oikawa turned a faint pink. "It is 100%" Sugawara sighed dreamily. "Jesus. I have to hear that voice every day" Atsumu let out a breath he knew he was holding. They turned into the parking lot of their favorite sweet shop and jumped out of the car. The bell dinged as they opened the door. "Iwaaa~!" Oikawa leaped into his boyfriend's arms. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was Oikawa Tooru's boyfriend. Their mothers were best friends since they were little so they got pregnant around the same time. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have known each other since birth. They spent family traditions together and did everything their moms did. The Iwaizumi's were equally as wealthy as the Oikawa's. Iwaizumi's mother's family specialized in making acrylic longboards, while Iwaizumi's father specialized in personalized sweets and treats. They had different types of sweet shops all around the world, all of the banking going straight to the family. Because Oikawa is Iwaizumi's boyfriend, he gets a _very_ big discount. While Oikawa was being all lovey-dovey with his boyfriend, Tendou, Suga, and Atsumu were ordering half of the display. "You're just as clingy as ever" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but had a goofy smile on his face. He loved Oikawa with every fiber that made his being. "But you love it!" The brunette giggled and planted kisses all over the blackette's face. "Are you done clinging to your boyfriend like a koala?" Sugawara asked before taking a sip of his pink-looking drink. "No!! I wanna stay here with him!!" Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi's neck. "You are such a simp" Tendou rolled his eyes. "For real. It's making me jealous" Atsumu groaned and grabbed the brunette, in an attempt to pry him off the blackette. "I don't wanna leave him!" Oikawa sobbed. A sudden loud ringing came from Oikawa's car, immediately ripping him from his boyfriend to run to his car. "Jesus!-" Oikawa yelped as he tripped forward. "Aye! 'Tsumu! Your brother is calling you!"

The brunette tossed the blond his phone before running back into the shop to bid his boyfriend goodbye. (He really just wanted Iwaizumi to massage his hips) "Hello?" Atsumu answered with a slight attitude. "God finally! I've been fuckin' callin' ya' for hours!" Osamu yelled into the phone. "What do ye' want?" The blond got into the car. 

Tendou and Suga were sitting at a table with their sweets while Oikawa was pressed up against his boyfriend getting a  _ wonderful  _ massage on his hips. "Iwaa~ Your hands are so strong~!" The brunette giggled. "Oh really?" The blackette pressed his thumb into a muscle that made Oikawa moan. "Okay right there" He placed a small hand on his boyfriends. Iwaizumi gave a firm squeeze on the spot. "Fuckkk~" The brunette moaned. Atsumu threw the door open, face red with anger. "Goddamit" Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa's shirt and placed a dot on the spot he pressed so he wouldn't forget. "We need to leave. Now" Atsumu said in a stern tone. "What's wrong?" Suga stood up. "Fuckin' 'Samu!" Atsumu yelled and threw the door open storming out of the shop. "He messed up one of the biggest orders we've had in a while" The blond looked stressed. "Let's just go shopping to take your mind off it!" Tendou suggested, sucking on a lollipop. "Yes! Shopping!" Oikawa beamed at the word. Atsumu sighed. "I guess so"

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

It was about 8:52 when Oikawa dropped everyone off at home. "Bye 'Tsumu!" The brunette waved to the blond before driving off. Oikawa got in the shower the second he got home and when he got out, Iwaizumi was laying on his bed. He snuggle dup under the covers watching something on his phone. "Iwa-Chan!~" The brunette flopped on top of him and planted kisses all over him. "Jeez. Did you miss me that much?" Iwaizumi chuckled and began kissing back. "Yes! Why wouldn't I?" Oikawa whined and shuffled under the blankets, trying to get more comfy in the fluffing bedding. The blackette's thumb pressed into that certain muscle, making the brunette moan. "That feels good" Oikawa mumbled ad buried his face into his boyfriends built chest. Iwaizumi was slightly shorter than Oikawa but was ten times stronger then him. He moved his thumb in thumb a circular motion, applying blissful force. It was going to be a long night.

For Atsumu, it was going to be a stressful night. He had yelled at Osamu for messing up such a large order and was now cranky. The blond was snapping at everyone and just a angry mess. "Uh, Atsumu?" _That voice._ Atsumu snapped himself around at the voice. "Oh! Hey, Sakusa!" His mood took a 180. "My mom called, I have a family emergency can I leave early?" He looked a bit concerned and worried. Atsumu's heart was about to beat out his chest. "Of course! I'll have someone cover for you! I hope everything is okay!" The blond smiled. Sakusa smiled softly back before thanking him and walking away. "Fuck" Atsumu exhaled harshly once the blackette was out of sight. "Shit. 'Samu! I'm gonna shower then head to bed" The blond called to his brother, who was working on a custom dress. He waved him off and shuffled around the model, who was Suna Rintarou, Osamu's boyfriend. "I'll close up tonight!" The greyette called back as he sitiched away at the dress that cupped Suna's shaped beautifully. "That's tight you damn fucker!" Suna yelpped when Osamu tugged a thread. "Sorry Rinny" The greyette chuckled. Atsumu walked down the busy path, looking out the large glass window. This was the main building where the advanced and trainees worked on custom orders. It was large and connected to the factory, where all the machines were that packaged up the custom orders. Atsumu exited the building and started walking home.

Their large house was only a 5 minute walk. Once he was inside, he greeted his mom and dad before walking up to his room to shower. A hot shower was the perfect way to wash off all the stress from the day. Sometimes Atsumu had the water so hot he would walk out red. This time he had the water a nice warm but it was still hot enough to fog up the mirror. The blond scrubbed at his skin and rinised off the soap. As he turned off the water, he could hear his phone ringing. Atsumu wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up the call, not looking who it was. "Hello?" 

"Hey. Uh, are you busy?"


	2. Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's busy day turns into a needling gun session with Sakusa, which turns into a "private" thread and needle session in Atsumu's room.
> 
> Short Osasuna smut in this chapter. SakuAtsu/AtsuSaku smut maybe next chapter

_ "Hey. Uh, are you busy?" _

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

The towel on Atsumu's hip nearly fell. "Oh! H-Hey Omi!" The blond smiled nervously. "Sorry, I know it's late" The deep voice whispered. "It's fine! I actually just got out of the shower when you called" Atsumu laughed as he walked into his room, putting Sakusa on speakerphone. "Oh, sorry about that" The blackette chuckled. "It's fine, really! So what's up?" Atsumu questioned as he slipped on his boxers. "I was just waiting to know if after work you could give me extra training?" Sakusa mumbled in a shy voice. Atsumu's heart raced at the thought of being alone with Sakusa for a handful of time. "Of course! I'm glad you asked. We can most definitely do that!" The blond pulled on a large shirt, excited for tomorrow. Sakusa smiled, knowing Atsumu couldn't see it. "Thanks. It's really helpful" Atsumu's heart skipped beats at the sound of the blackette's voice. "So, see you tomorrow?" The blond sighed as he sat on his bed, drunk on love. "Yeah. Whenever you're free" Sakusa whispered. "Okay, bye" Atsumu whispered back and hung up. He flopped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, falling more in love by the second. He was going to sleep well knowing tomorrow when he woke up and went to the factory he would be alone with Sakusa for about 2 hours. What could go wrong?

It was about 10 AM when Atsumu arrived at the main building. "Goddammit 'Tsumu where have you been!?" Osamu ran up to him with a piece of thread between his teeth. "Do you know h'w busy we are?" The greyette looked stressed. "We're over workin' the trainees! Orders have been flyin' in like crazy!" Osamu pressed papers to Atsumu's chest. "Get busy!" The blond watched his brother run back to the dresses he was working on. Atsumu sighed and looked at the list. Most of it had been crossed out in different colors, each one representing a different person. The wavy-headed male crossed out the clothing he would do and tacked the list to the wall to gather his supplies. On the way to the supply room, he bumped into someone. "Sorry- Oh! Sakusa. Perfect timing!" Atsumu flushed a bit. "Perfect timing for my training?" The blackette quirked a brow. "Yep! Come on!" The blond threw the supplies into a basket, grabbed the curly-headed male, and ran towards an empty space. Atsumu placed the bag down and started explaining to the blackette what to do. "Well since there aren't any models free I'll have to be the model" The blond changed quickly into a black bodysuit that cupped bis body in a way that made Sakusa blush. The blackette slipped the dress onto Atsumu. It went down to about his knees which were perfect. "Since we don't have time just use the needling gun. It's filled with the thread we need so just follow the description." The blond pointed towards the sliver gun. The company logo was branded on the sliver. Sakusa stuck the needle into the bottom of the dress and pulled the trigger, watching the thread go into the dress. This was going to be easy. 

Sakusa was to the top of the dress when Atsumu thought it would be a good idea to prank him. "Oh god," The blond gasped. "What?" Sakusa froze. "The design is all wrong!" Atsumu looked down and lifted the dress up a little bit "Huh?" The blond could hear the blackette's heart stop. "Oh no. Now we have to start over and I don't think there are any extra dresses left" Atsumu sighed. "Are you serious?!" Sakusa yelled, drawing the attention of others. "Omi! Keep your voice down! I'm just joking, it's perfect!" The blond giggled. The blackette groaned and pinched Atsumu's arm. "Don't do that! You had me worried!" Atsumu laughed at Sakusa's worried expression. "I'm gonna finish this dress so I can get away from you" The curly-headed male rolled his eyes playfully. It took about 5 minutes to finish the rest of the dress and when Sakusa was done, Atsumu could finally get out of it. "Now we put it here, on this mannequin" The blond placed the pink and white dress on the dark-skinned mannequin. "it looks good!" Sakusa beamed, proud of himself. Atsumu blushed a light red, happy to see Sakusa proud of his work. "You did really good for a first-timer with the needling gun" The blond's pinkie lightly brushed against the other's finger. "Now you can't you use the needling gun all the time so I'll have to teach you how to use a plain needle and thread" Atsumu ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Do you think you can give me an extra lesson after work?" Sakusa looked at him and the blond swore he could see the other male wink. "Y-yeah! Of course, I can!" The blond's cheeks were now completely red. Sakusa smiled softly. 

Atsumu had about another 30 minutes before he could go home. There wasn't anything to do so he was mainly watching his brother work on a skirt. Osamu would teasingly graze Suna's freckled thigh making him blush. "Stop teasin' me..." Suna whispered through gritted teeth. "I ain't teasin' ya', love" The greyette smirked up at his boyfriend. Atsumu sighed and walked out of the room before they started fucking. 

Osamu finished the skirt he was working on and slipped it off Suna's hips to place it on the mannequin. Once it was on, he closed and locked the door. "Su-Su~" The greyette gripped the male's hip. "Don't you wanna fuck, baby?" Osamu began kissing the male's shoulder. "Mm~ you know I do" Suna breathed huskily. "I do too" The silvered-haired male kissed the hazel-eyed male's freckled cheek. "Then take this bodysuit off me and rail me against a wall." Osamu made quick work of the white bodysuit on his boyfriend. Once it off, he slammed him against a wall. Lucky, it was a wall that on the other side was outside. "We have to be quick with this" The greyette whispered as he freed his member. He gripped Suna's hips before slamming into him, earning a beautiful wail from his freckled boyfriend. "Don't do that so sudDENLY!~" The freckled-male moaned loudly as Osamu stuffed his length deep into Suna, hitting the blissful nerves in him. The hazel-eyed male's hand scrambled to find something to grip. The greyette buried his face into the brunette's freckled neck and softly placed his hands on top of Suna's, interlocking their hands together. "You would fuck me anywhere, right?" Suna moaned heavily. "Of course" Osamu whispered in the brunette's ear. "Cum with me." The narrowed-eyed male whispered to his boyfriend. Osamu's thrusts quickened. "Mm...the thought of cumming with you turns me on" The greyette bit down on Suna's shoulder, while the brunette bit down on his bottom lip. Suna's pink cock splattered ropes of cum on the wall while Osamu painted Suna's white with cum. Osamu pulled out his limp boyfriend. "Now we have to clean the wall.." The greyette sighed. Suna just hummed, laying himself on the floor. Osamu rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "I guess I'll do it" 

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

**♡**

"My parents aren't home since they're on a date so they won't be home for a while since my mom is a big eater," Atsumu told Sakusa as they walked through the large house. "Your house is nice" Sakusa hummed. "Thanks. I'm here alone most of the time since Osamu is at his boyfriend's house" The blond opened the door to his room and let Sakusa in, following him in afterward. "So, I have this mannequin and this skirt. Here's a needle and some thread. Let me show you a way that's easy and quick" Atsumu handed the items to Sakusa and gripped his hand, guiding his hands. "Now, try yourself" The blond backed up and watch the blackette slowly move his hands. Sakusa began to pick up a pace and Atsumu smiled softly. "See? Isn't it easy?" He relaxed on his bed. "Yeah, it actually is!" The curly-headed male chuckled. "I'm glad that it's easy for you. Most people struggle with it a lot" Atsumu sighed as he stared at his ceiling. "Welp. You can stop if you want to." The wavy-haired male leaned up to looked at the male. _God._ Sakusa was perfect in Atsumu's eyes. His bouncy curls. His body was sprinkled in tiny beauty marks. Atsumu snapped out of his daze when he felt his bed dip. "Thanks for agreeing to give me extra training" The black-haired male smiled softly at the blond. "It was really no problem, Omi! I'll always be willing to help you whenever you need some" The brown-eyed male flashed the dark-eyed male a bright smile. "So, do you wanna order food?" Atsumu turned on his phone and rolled onto his back. "We could get Panda Express, Pizza-" The blond was cut off when Sakusa lowered the male's phone. "Did you wanna see-" 

Soft lips pressed against his. Atsumu's eyes widened when he realized when Sakusa was kissing him. He kissed back right away, dropping his phone. The kiss was heavenly and the blond wanted it to last forever. Both males pulled away for air, panting heavily. "Sorry if that was sudden..." Sakusa whispered, eyes locked on Atsumu's. "It was fine. I loved it" The blond smiled through his breathing. Atsumu's hands found their way to Sakusa's hips and Sakusa cupped Atsumu's cheeks. They reconnected their lips, this time slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. It was amazing. Like a dream come true. Sakusa's lips were softer and plumper than Atsumu imagined. He loved every second of their kiss. He began rubbing circles into the blackette's hips as their kiss deepened. "You taste like peaches" Atsumu smirked when they pulled away, a thread of saliva connecting them. "Do I?" Sakusa giggled and pressed his forehead against Atsumu's. "You should stay the night. We can cuddle and watch a movie maybe?" The wavy-haired male whispered, staring into Sakusa's eyes. "Sure. I just have to tell my mom so she won't be worried about me" The curly-haired male wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Atsumu jumped on his bed. "I got snacks!" He turned to Sakusa who looked half-awake. "Are you tired?" The blond stroked his forehead. The blackette nodded. Sakusa didn't get much sleep at his house with how loud his siblings are so he usually sleeps at his cousin's house but they're equally as loud. Atsumu put the snacks on the night table before sliding under the sheets with the sleepy Sakusa. "We can watch the movie later if you want to. It is kinda late but I don't have work tomorrow" The wavy-haired male felt soft curls brush his collar bone. "Mm..your warm and cuddly" Sakusa snuggled his face into Atsumu's chest. The brown-eyed male covered the tired dark-eyed male so he could sleep peacefully. Atsumu pinched himself before he went to bed, making sure he wasn't dreaming. The blond stroked Sakusa's back and ran his fingers through black soft curls. Sakusa kissed Atsumu's jawline softly."You have really soft lips" The blond exhaled contently. "Do I?" The blackette smirked. Atsumu nodded and ran his hand down the curve in Sakusa's back. Atsumu was going to have a good night's sleep. 


End file.
